Different, But All the Same
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yomi, being a lonely and poor girl, transfers to Hebijo Academy. Then, her life suddenly changes when she meets a beautiful rich girl named Ikaruga and quickly befriends her. AU.


**Different, but All the Same**

 **Pairing: Ikaruga x Yomi**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Alright. Doing another attempt on Ikaruga x Yomi. This pairing really needs more love here. So, please enjoy~!**

Sakura petals fly everywhere as the light breeze blows. Girls stand at the front entrance, chatting away and such. It's a new season and semester at Hebijo Girls' Academy. And a start of a new day. Among all of them, one girl stands out with long blonde hair flowing gracefully. The sight of this girl makes the others turn around and stare at her, followed by comments whispered to one another.

"Who is she?" one asks.

"I've never seen her before," another one says. "Is she a transfer student?"

"She looks so cute~!"

The blonde girl turns around to see the other girls at the entrance looking at her with smiles on their faces. She puts a fist on her chest, speechless. Just then, a voice calls out, making the blonde turn her attention towards a girl with dark hair that's longer than the blonde's.

"I believe some of you are forgetting how impolite it is to stare," the girl says.

The other girls turn towards the dark haired girl and all the "oh's" and "awes" are heard from them.

"Ikaruga-sempai!" one of them squeals.

"Our apologies!" another says.

"How do you do, Ikaruga-sama?"

The dark haired girl greets them all and continues approaching the blonde. "Sorry to surprise you like that," she says to her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," the blonde girl replies.

The dark haired girl smiles. "Really? Glad to hear that."

The blonde blushes from her smile.

"Have you explored the school grounds yet, Yomi-san?"

"No, I haven't," the blonde answers. "Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Suzune-sensei told me," the dark haired girl answers. "My name is Ikaruga from 3-B. We're in the same class. The same dormitory building as well."

"Ikaruga-san…" Yomi repeats.

"Nice to meet you, Yomi," Ikaruga says. She turns and ushers her to follow. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Ikaruga leads Yomi towards the building and both of them take a look around. The dark haired girl shows her every location, like the gym, library, classrooms on different floors, the cafeteria and the back of the school. While doing that, the two just chat away, getting to know one another. After their little tour, Ikaruga walks toward the window and looks down to look at the view of the courtyard.

"There's also a greenhouse here, too," Ikaruga says. "People go there from time to time to water the flowers."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm. But more to the point: students must be in class before the bell rings and be ready to start class once it does," the dark haired girl says.

"That's right," a woman's voice says.

Both girls turn towards a woman with violet hair and wearing a white buttoned shirt, a short skirt with black stockings with garter straps on them and high heels.

"Have you forgotten that rule already?" the woman asks. "Ikaruga-san? Yomi-san?"

"Our deepest apologies, Suzune-sensei," both of the girls say in unison and bow politely.

As they go to their homeroom classroom, Suzune pulls Yomi aside.

"How is it?" she asks. "Are you getting used to it?"

"Um…I don't know yet," Yomi says, softly.

"I see," Suzune says as she puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry. I took care of everything, remember? You don't have to worry about a thing."

She walks in the classroom with Yomi slowly following her after. During the lesson, which is English, Yomi is up to write on the chalk board. She takes the chalk and writes the answer on the board. All of the girls watch in awe as the blonde finishes. They had never guessed that a transfer student would write the correct answer on her first day. Ikaruga is blushing from it as well.

Suzune nods. "That's correct." She turns toward the rest of the girls. "Alright, girls. Pay attention now…"

As she's talking, Yomi walks back towards her seat when Ikaruga speaks up.

"You're amazing!" she says with a smile.

Yomi nods, smiling back and takes her seat. She then turns her head to look out the window. The sound of her teacher talking fades as Yomi's expression changes to a sad one. Her mind seems to be flashing back to the times where she had been alone years ago. No one paid attention to her, no one ever talked to her. All her life, she had been isolated from the world. All because…

 _DING, DONG! DING DONG!_

The sound of the bell rings as Suzune continues talking.

"Alright, everyone," she says. "Please translate the second chapter and turn it in the day after tomorrow. Class dismissed."

 ****Later****

"Are your parents foreigners?" Ikaruga asks as she and Yomi walk down the halls.

Yomi shakes her head. "No. My grandmother is a westerner."

"I see. Sorry for prying. It's just that you're so fluent in English."

"No, I'm not particularly fluent in English. It's just that…all I've ever done is studying."

Ikaruga sighs. "I envy you. You can translate the whole second chapter easily."

"If you'd like, I could tutor you," Yomi offers.

"Really!?" Ikaruga turns toward the blonde excitedly. "Oh! How about tomorrow after school?"

Just then, there's a lyrical giggle coming from their right. Stepping toward them is a girl with curly honey blonde hair with a large red bow on top of her head. "Oh, my~! Are you really asking her out on a date~?"

"Haruka-san!" Ikaruga says. "Stop it! I was just—"

"You can't do that, Ikaruga-chan~" Haruka reminds her. "You shouldn't cheat on homework."

"I know that!" the dark haired girl sighs. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"But you were speaking so loud~" Haruka giggles.

"Enough already!" Ikaruga then turns to the blonde. "This is Haruka-san. She also lives in our dormitory. And—"

"I already know," Haruka says. "She's Yomi-chan, right?" She lets out a giggle. "Today is only her first day, but she's already the talk of the town~!"

"Haruka-san, don't bully her!" Ikaruga says.

The honey blonde just shrugs. "I was only jealous because you didn't take too long to get close to her~"

"Ugh! Stop teasing!"

Yomi looks over at two girls who walk outside with umbrellas over their heads.

"Let's head back to the dormitory now," Ikaruga says.

"Sure."

The two girls start to head out when Haruka reaches her hand and takes Yomi's. The blonde gasps and turns toward the honey-blonde.

"It's going to rain," Haruka warns her.

Ikaruga reaches her hand out to check. "You're right."

"It's just a drizzle," Haruka says.

"The dormitory isn't far. We can run there," Ikaruga suggests.

"Then, let's hurry," Yomi says.

The three girls make a run for it. As Haruka says, the rain is light, but they are still getting wet. However, something catches Yomi's eye: a girl with very long violet hair sitting alone at a bench. She quickly makes a turn to approach the girl. The two other girls follow. They find the purple haired girl sleeping on the bench.

"Are you okay?" Yomi asks the girl.

"Murasaki-chan, wake up," Haruka says.

The girl, Murasaki slowly opens her violet eyes. The first thing she sees is a blonde girl reaching her hand towards her.

"Are you…an angel?" Murasaki whispers.

Yomi stops and just smiles. "No. I'm not." She kneels down to her level. "Hey, if you stay out here, you'll get hypothermia."

"I like the rain…" Murasaki whispers. "I wanna sleep…"

"Should I call Imu-san from the dormitory?" Ikaruga asks.

"No," Yomi says. "We should get her inside first." She gently takes Murasaki's hand and helps her stand up. She then puts Murasaki's arm around her shoulder to help her support her from falling. Ikaruga and Haruka watch in awe.

"Yomi…" The dark haired girl says.

"You're such a helpful person to her," Haruka says.

"She…I mean, I just wanted to help Murasaki-san," Yomi says. "She's really cute after all."

 ****At the Dorms****

"Murasaki, what have you done!?" The girl, Imu scolds as she puts a towel around her. "You know not to go out there alone like that!"

Murasaki just looks at the honey-blonde girl and nods while looking away.

Imu then smiles. "You have to keep your body warm. Do you want some soup?"

"No, thank you…" Murasaki replies softly.

"Alright. For now, let's move to your room." Imu helps Murasaki walk up the stairs towards her room.

Just then, another girl with short blue hair walks next to them. "Oh, my! She should know that Imu-onee-sama would be worried about her. Murasaki-chan didn't eat her breakfast today either."

"She didn't?" Yomi says. "Um…"

The blue haired girl turns toward the blonde. "Sorry for not introducing my self. My name is Yozakura."

"My name is Yomi," the blonde says. "S-say, Yozakura-san…whom should I ask for permission to use the kitchen?"

"Oh, you don't need to ask to use the kitchen," Yozakura says.

 ****Meanwhile****

"Please, Murasaki," Imu begs. "You have to eat something."

"I'm fine…" the violet haired girl says, softly.

Imu sighs. Just then, she hears a knock on the door. "Come in," she says.

The door opens and Yomi walks in with a tray of bowls of strawberry ice cream. "How do you feel? If it's not too much to ask, would you like to eat dessert together?"

"Oh, sure," Imu says.

Murasaki sits up and takes a bowl with Imu doing the same.

"Strawberry ice cream?" the honey blonde asks.

"Mm-hmm," Yomi replies. "My parents used to make it for me when I was little."

The two girls scoop up the ice cream and take a bite. Imu hums happily at the taste.

"It's delicious!" she exclaims.

"So sweet," Murasaki says.

Yomi smiles at them. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you!" Murasaki and Imu say in unison.

 ****Later****

Ikaruga takes a bite of Yomi's ice cream and hums happily at the taste as well. The blonde lets out a giggle as Imu speaks up.

"I'm really grateful, Yomi-san," she says. "It's been a while since I've seen Murasaki so happy."

"Oh, it's nothing," Yomi says, softly. "All I did was bring her a dessert."

"It's also the first time I've heard her ask for seconds," Imu says.

Haruka giggles. "Hey, Ikaruga-chan~? You're doing it again~"

"Huh!?" Ikaruga gasps at the mention of her blushing. "Oh, no…"

"Ikaruga-san, did you catch a cold, too?" Yomi asks.

"N-no! I'm okay!"

"My, oh my~! She has a habit of staring at people," Haruka teases.

"Stop it, Haruka-san!" Ikaruga shouts. "I just…thought you were amazing. I mean, you even knew how to make sweets. You're a sweet girl that everyone looks up to, Yomi."

"Ohhhh~? It looks like she's sunk her fangs into you already~" Haruka says.

"Haruka-san!" Ikaruga scolds.

"I guess it's a fever after all," Imu says, giggling.

"Not you too, Imu-san!" Ikaruga cries.

"Thank you very much," Yomi says.

"Eh!?"

"It's my honor to be praised by someone like yourself," Yomi says.

Ikaruga blushes from this, but just looks down and shrugs. It's only a compliment, but she can feel her heart race from Yomi's compliment.

 ****Yomi's Room****

"You're not the only one who transferred here," a petite girl with long dark hair says as she puts the finishing touches on the desk. "And as your best friend and roommate, I shall be in your care~!"

"Thanks, Mirai-chan…" Yomi says as she looks up from her bed.

"We were like sisters back at home," Mirai continues. "Let's continue to treat each other like this here." She turns toward the blonde. "The bath's ready when you are."

Yomi stands up, takes off her uniform and climbs into the large warm bathtub. She lets out a soft sigh as she turns and rests her head on her hands.  
"A sweet girl, huh?" she says to herself.

She thinks back on when she first transferred to Hebijo.

 ****Flashback****

 _Dressed in rags, Yomi continued to walk down the empty streets with a bag full of food. It was not long after both of her parents passed away from poverty and all she had is some scrap of food that they gave her before they died. She was forced to go out into the streets to try to find a place to stay. No one bothered to pay attention to her nor talk to her because of how she looked and how poor she is. No one wanted to give her money either. For her, Yomi's world was a cruel place._

 _Until one day, she found a paper that said, "Hebijo" on it. It interested her because they have dormitories there as well, but since she didn't have any money, she knew that she can't attend it._

 _However, she was about to turn and leave when she bumped into a violet haired woman who held up the same paper._

 _"You want to go there?" she asked._

 _"Y-yes…" Yomi replied._

 _"How about I let you attend there?" the woman said. "You looked like you have no place to go."_

 _"Eh? N-no. I…I don't have the money to pay for it…" Yomi said._

 _"Don't worry. It'd be perfect for you."_

 _"No, that's not the issue…"_

 _The woman pets the blonde girl. "All we have to do is get you cleaned up and you'll look like a sweet lady."_

 _"No, ma'am! That's wrong! Hebijo is a school for rich girls and—!"_

 ****End of Flashback****

"I'm a poor girl, you see…" Yomi sighs. "Why did Suzune-sensei have to go through the trouble of doing this for me?"

Just then, she hears the door slide open and in comes the petite girl.

"M-Mirai!?" Yomi exclaims, almost jumping off her stool.

"Let me wash your back," she says.

"Wh-what!?" Yomi is not expecting this. "W-wait a minute! I-I can do it!"

"No way," Mirai says as she walks behind her. "I'm going to take care of you, remember? So, as your sister, I'll make sure you feel nice and clean." Her eye twitches at the sight of Yomi's large breasts. "Although…" She looks down at her own flat chest. "It's not really fair that I have to look at your breasts the whole time…"

"M-Mirai-chan…please calm down…I'm perfectly fine…! You don't have to come in, you know!"

 ****Next Day, After School****

Yomi walks down the halls with a sigh. Not only she's stressed about the homework she's given, but the incident in the bath last night. She knows very well that Mirai can be super jealous at big breasts, such as hers. The petite girl can't help herself and Yomi certainly can't control that.

She arrives at the library to do her homework there and steps inside. She puts down her school bag on a table and turns to pick out a book. But then, she hears some weeping and voices coming from somewhere. She decides to check it out.

"H-Haruka-onee-sama…" a girl whimpers as a tear falls off her cheek.

"Don't cry. It wasn't your fault," Haruka says, softly as she wipes the girl's tears.

Yomi looks around again to see where the sound is coming from until she goes up stairs, looks behind the bookshelves and gasps at the sight of Haruka and another girl about to make out.

"Now wipe your tears," the honey blonde says. "Don't let anyone see you crying." She caresses the girl's cheek and kisses her.

Yomi cups both hands to her mouth and quickly runs before they have a chance to look. She goes downstairs and hides behind a corner as the girl runs and exits the library. Yomi then lets out a sigh of relief. She never knew that Haruka has that side of her until today. But…why?

"Did we satisfy you?" Haruka says.

"Eh!?" Yomi jumps at her voice as the honey blonde walks toward her.

"Why won't you greet me, Yomi-chan?" she says.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

Haruka crosses her arms. "Now you can tell the others that the rumors about me are true."

Yomi shakes her head roughly. "Oh, no! I would never do such a thing!"

The honey blonde lets out a light chuckle. "You're very kind. And I'm sorry, too."

"What for?" Yomi asks.

"You're so different from the other students," Haruka replies. "I'm different, too."

"Are you?"

"No matter what, I will be true to myself."

Yomi looks down at the floor. She can understand from what she saw that Haruka truly likes to flirt around girls. And that's why she mentioned about the rumors that are mentioned. But…this makes her even more curious.

* * *

"Huh? Haruka-san?" Ikaruga asks as the two are studying. "What kind of person is she?" She rubs her chin. "Hmm…well, I like her. She's a bit unique, an the way she likes to tease others is a problem. But she's a good person on the inside."

Yomi smiles. "I think so, too."

"I think she'd be delighted," Ikaruga says. "About how you want to learn more about her true self. Rumors about her spread around often." She rests her head on her hand. "I still can't believe it. You're cute, good at just about everything, and you even show concern for others."

Yomi's eyes widen at her praise, but closes her eyes. "No…I'm not that perfect. I'm envious of you, too. For how you put your heart into your studies and cool you are. Now let's continue studying."

"Sure!" Ikaruga says.

 ****That Night****

Yomi looks up at the stars late that night, dressed in her light green night gown. She thinks about her conversation with Ikaruga earlier and lets out a soft sigh.

"I'm cute, huh?" she says to herself. "Well…she's not totally wrong." Her mind flashes back to her parents and the times she spent with them when she was little. "But…I miss them."

"Aw, are you homesick already?" Haruka's voice says.

"Oh, Haruka-sa—" Before she can finish, Haruka whips out Yomi's old rags in front of her. "Wh-where did you get that!?"

"It was on the floor," Haruka says. "Guess you forgot to hang it up, huh?"

"U-um…" Yomi is very nervous. "S-so that means…"

"You were once a poor girl?" the honey blonde questions with her finger to her chin.

"I-I was poor before I transferred here," Yomi says, quietly. Her long bangs hide her expression as she bites her lip. "I knew they would find out soon.."

"Oh, my. Giving up already?"

"I'm not going to complain if you make fun of me." Yomi turns to her with small tears in her eyes, but still wearing a serious expression. "If that is what you wish…"

Haruka's eyes widen. "Wow…I'm surprised that you could be so honorable…" She then smiles. "Alright. I'll listen to everything you have to say."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Ikaruga heard the whole thing. She is so surprised to hear such things, but she decides to leave.

 ****Later****

"Suzune-sensei found you and took care of everything?" Haruka says.

"Well…yes…" Yomi replies. "It was days after my parents passed away."

"I see," the honey blonde says as she sits down. "Enjoy your tea."

"Thank you…" Yomi takes a sip and looks up at the honey blonde. "Haruka-san…um…"

"Are you asking why I figured it out? Well, other than finding your rags, it was difficult. Seeing you as a kind and sweet person, plus the fact that you looked like a magnificent lady, tells me that you're a rich girl on the outside and inside. But it looked like you were trying a bit too hard to be kind and generous, almost like something inside you wanted to despise those who had made fun of you. That's how I figured it out."

"Oh…" Yomi mutters.

"Rest assured," Haruka says. "You also told me that you wouldn't expose me. I'll do the same for you."

"You're not going to reveal my secret?"

"Personally, I think it's fine if you stayed here," Haruka says.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I think it'll be fun. Since you discovered me on my secret rendezvous with her, I think you'll understand." The honey blonde pets Yomi's hair. "I also stand to gain something from this."

 ****Next Day****

During art class, Ikaruga can't help but steal glances at Yomi while drawing. The blonde catches her from the corner of her eye and turns to her with a confused expression. But the dark haired girl just gets back to her work, leaving Yomi stunned. It's the first time that Ikaruga has ignored her.

As the school day goes by, Ikaruga sees Yomi talk with Haruka. It reminds her of what she heard last night, but decides to not say anything yet. She closes her school bag and takes her leave.

By the time school ends, Yomi exits the school and takes a walk when she sees Ikaruga interacting with another girl. She has tanned skin and long dark hair tied in a pony tail. She decides to go and talk with Ikaruga since she hasn't talked to her since this morning.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Yomi says as she approaches them. She looks at the dark haired girl. "Ikaruga-san, could I have a moment with you?"

"So, you're Yomi," the tanned girl says. "Nice to meet you. I'm Homura."

"Nice to meet you, too," Yomi says, bowing.

"U-um, Homura-san, let's go," Ikaruga says as she drags the tanned girl away.

"W-wait!" Homura cries. "Where are we going?"

Ikaruga keeps dragging the tanned girl away with Yomi standing there, stunned.

She decides to go studying by herself, so she heads to the library yet again. A couple hours later, she closes her textbook and looks out the window. The sun is already setting and she decides to leave. In her mind, she wonders why Ikaruga's been acting really strange lately.

 ****Later****

"Are you wondering whether Ikaruga-chan has figured out that you're poor?" Haruka asks late that night when she and Yomi are standing on the balcony.

"Yes," Yomi answers.

The honey blonde crosses her arms and sighs. "I say this as a matter of fact, not to flatter you, but you're a sweet girl on the outside and inside. I don't think anyone except me has figured out that you're poor. So, why are you worried?"

Yomi sighs as well. "It's nothing. I just feel a little uneasy, that's all."

She walks to her room and looks out the window. Light wind blows, making the trees sway and make a rustling sound.

"Mirai-chan…" The blonde says.

"Yes?" The petite girl looks up from a book she's reading.

"Was this really worth transferring here?"

Mirai sits up as she sets her book down, looking at her best friend in concern. "Yomi…"

Just then, they hear a knock on the door. Mirai jumps off the bed and opens the door. Yomi runs over to see who it is and gasps.

"Ikaruga-san?"

"Yomi…" the dark haired girl says. "Can you come with me? I want to talk."

 ****Gymnasium****

Spot lights flicker on toward the center where a line of matts are laid. Ikaruga and Yomi walk in with fencing uniforms on, thus wielding fencing swords as well.

"If I win, you'll tell me the truth," Ikaruga says. "The first one to land a clean hit is the victor." She turns to the blonde. "I'll end this match quickly."

"And if I win?" Yomi inquires.

"You can do as you please," Ikaruga answers.

Yomi swallows hard. She wasn't expecting Ikaruga to challenge her to a fencing match, but if Ikaruga says so, she'll have to go with it. There's no turning back. "Understood…" she says.

The girls tie their hair in pony-tails, put on their helmets and ready their swords.

"En Garde," Ikaruga says as she points her sword at her.

Yomi does the same. However, the dark haired girl speaks up.

"Let me confirm something first," she says. "Are you a poor girl?"

The blonde gasps with her eyes widening, but frowns as she bites her lip. "I am."

"Thus, you were wondering why I was acting so strange," Ikaruga says.

"Ikaruga-san…" Yomi says.

"I don't know what you're thinking or planning! What are you here for?"

"I had no place to go!" Yomi answers. "It's silly, I know, but it's something that I wanted to do." She hangs her head down. "But since you've discovered my secret, I feel like I can't live anymore. You're rich, too, aren't you? You'll just make fun of me like all the others did!"

"What!?" Ikaruga stomps her foot. "Do you freaking think I'd do something so ridiculous as that!? You think that you could fool us with such half-hearted feelings?"

Yomi grips her sword. "I…"

"I don't understand you," the dark haired girl says. "So, I'll test you using my reference. Commence!" She charges at Yomi.

The blonde quickly parries and backs away a little. Ikaruga lunges at her again, swinging her sword left and right, but Yomi parries each and every one. She manages to swing hers and it comes in contact with Ikaruga's sword, making the dark haired girl stumble back a little. But the dark haired girl won't give up that easily, so she charges at her again and both girls parry non-stop.

"Does lying come naturally to you?" Ikaruga shouts.

Yomi attempts to strike at Ikaruga, but the dark haired girl parries it in time. The two parry each other's attacks non-stop.

"I…" Yomi mutters.

"You even involved Haruka-san! What are you trying to achieve!?"

The blonde doesn't say anything as she tries to focus on parrying Ikaruga's attacks. It is then that the dark haired girl has enough.

"YOMI!" she shouts.

"Ah!"

Yomi and Ikaruga lunge at each other with their swords and both of them were touching each other's chests. A tie.

"Alright, alright!" Haruka says as she claps her hands loudly. "That's enough, you two!"

"Haruka-san!" Both of the girls exclaim in unison.

"What were you trying to do anyways?" Ikaruga inquires.

Haruka just giggles. "So, what did you think, Ikaruga-chan? You still can't forgive her?"

Ikaruga huffs as she rips off her helmet. "I don't care anymore. I've calmed down now. Why didn't you do anything?"

"She became my ally," Haruka answers. "So, in return, I'll protect her secret."

"I don't understand."

"Why?" Yomi says. "Why are you accepting me?"

"No reason," Ikaruga answers. "But…well…Murasaki-chan would be sad if you left." She blushes as she eyes her. "Also…I kind of admire you."

Yomi also blushes from this.

"Moreover…you look like a sister to me," Ikaruga continues. She smiles at the blonde. "So, I don't think it's a bad idea if you stayed."

Yomi stares at the dark haired girl, not realizing that tears are streaming down her face. Ikaruga is stunned by this.

"Wh-why are you crying?" she says.

"N-no it's nothing," Yomi sniffles. "Really…it's nothing. Honest."

"Those are tears of happiness, right?" Haruka says.

"Eh?" Yomi looks up at the honey blonde.

"Ikaruga-chan is rich, but she doesn't care that you're different from her," Haruka explains. "All that matters is that you, Yomi-chan, are the sweetest person on the planet and that's why she accepted you."

Ikaruga and Yomi turn toward each other. No other words can be said. All both of them can do is just smile at each other. It may be just the beginning, but to Yomi, her friendship with Ikaruga is closer than ever.

* * *

 **A/N: This is SO long, but I tried my best on Yomi's reasoning to hide her secret. Also, this pairing is my favorite, so I decided to give them more love. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
